


Always There

by dubutokki



Series: NCT Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubutokki/pseuds/dubutokki
Summary: Donghyuck has always been, and will always be, at his side.





	Always There

He had been there with him for half of their lives. Almost made him go back to Canada as trainees, leeched to him as rookies, made him the primary victim of his pranks and kisses as idols. He was there for Mark during his breakdown in making his first solo mixtape, and was the most frequent sender of food carts when he SM Entertainment decided on making him venture into acting.

He bullied all the producers into featuring in one of Mark’s songs, and threatened his managers into wreaking more havoc than usual unless they managed to get him to sing the drama’s OST. He was Mark’s plus one during his brother’s wedding (he enjoyed Canada very much but Mark will NEVER know), and was with him when he flew back for his father’s funeral. 

He was both Mark’s harshest critic and his biggest fan, but above that, he was Mark’s best friend and he was determined to hold that role until they both die. And now, he’ll be on Mark’s side as they both enter a new stage of their life. Mark looks radiant in his white suit, his smile wide and eyes sparkling as he looks towards Donghyuck.

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, hides his hopes and the broken pieces of his heart away, clutches his best man speech in his pocket, and sends a breathtaking grin towards the man he loves and his bride. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was previously part of "Drabbles". I've decided to delete that and just upload these as separate fics and put them in a series instead because I was having problems with tagging (since the drabbles tend to have different applicable tags, the vague tags were bothering me hahaha). 
> 
> Hope you liked my word vomits! :)


End file.
